


浴缸情事

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48, SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: 一辆北蔓🚙
Relationships: 北蔓
Kudos: 8





	浴缸情事

任蔓琳在忙碌了一天后给自己脱了个光，泡入浴缸中。带着氤氲热气的热水消除了任蔓琳一天的疲惫。

任蔓琳惬意地靠在浴缸边仰望着天花板很是享受。

突然，任蔓琳听到了门把手被掰动了的声音。

"谁？"

任蔓琳惊慌地捂住身子。

"除了我还有谁。"

是任蔓琳的新室友冯思佳也是她交往个把个月的女友。

冯思佳回来看到任蔓琳的衣物撒落一地，顺着衣物掉落的轨迹来到了这里。

下班了她当然要好好犒劳一下自己了。想起在单位那个发骚的女人，冯思佳气愤不已，但不知道那时候自己为什么又有些兴奋。

任蔓琳几乎整个身子埋在了充满白色泡沫的水面之下。半曲着的腿露出水面。光洁的腿上还带着些许白色泡沫，细腻的皮肤吹弹可破。冯思佳咽了咽口水，她的目光顺着小腿绕过膝盖到大腿，再穿过水面来到了任蔓琳诱人的锁骨。可以看得到细细的起伏，任蔓琳在呼吸着。这是一具多么年轻充满活力的躯体。

在锁骨之上，冯思佳继续用她的眼神扫荡着任蔓琳脖子的轮廓。接下来是下颚、嘴唇...一直到冯思佳对上了任蔓琳的双眼。

"你看什么呢？"

任蔓琳又羞又恼的。自己是她的女朋友，但是任蔓琳是还无法做到像那些老夫老妻一样的坦荡。总是带着点羞涩，但是在床上冯思佳知道任蔓琳的需求可多了。真是身体最诚实呢。

冯思佳这个时候已经走到了浴缸边，还在浴缸的边边上坐了下来。浴缸中的泡沫也非全盖掩饰了，透过清晰的水面可以看到任蔓琳在水下若隐若现的风景。

"我在看你啊，想艹。"

冯思佳的行动力只有在这个时候会点满吧。冯思佳以迅雷不及掩耳之势用手压着任蔓琳的肩膀和她一起没入了浴缸里。

用一个小小的吻得到了任蔓琳的默许。任蔓琳虽然想要推脱，今晚她想要好好休息一下。但奈何冯思佳一个吻带来的意乱情迷。软软的小舌相交，唾液互相交换。任蔓琳情不自禁发出了呜咽声，她还想要更多。

冯思佳的手在任蔓琳身上四处游走着。揉搓过胸前，小蔓身材不错。

柔软的白兔自己没搓几下就感受到了明显的凸起。冯思佳一手握着任蔓琳胸前的柔软，一手摸过任蔓琳结实的腰线，来到了任蔓琳的水蜜桃臀上。

冯思佳在和任蔓琳深吻着，一条腿不知不觉已经顶上了任蔓琳的腿间。花瓣被打开，浴缸里的水流自然而然涌了进去。徘徊在小穴边角的水流痒痒的，任蔓琳迫不及待地想要更进一步。冯思佳随着深吻变化着自己的体位。膝盖顶的位置在她不经意间来到的小花蕊上，任蔓琳霎时间像是被小小的电击一样，引起了传达全身的酥麻感。

"嗯..."

任蔓琳轻喘。

贴合在冯思佳身上的衣物湿漉漉的。带来的摩擦是一番不一样的体验。

捧着任蔓琳的侧脸，冯思佳吻着侧颈，缓慢地舔咬。任蔓琳被冯思佳磨得实在是等不了了，竟开始扒开紧贴在冯思佳上身的衣物。

浴缸里的水随着两人身体的动作幅度逐渐剧烈洒了不少出来。

冯思佳已经将任蔓琳胸前的挺起含入了口中，不断啃咬，用舌头拨弄着。一手探入她空虚的巢穴，先是轻轻搅动，爱抚着湿漉漉的内壁。任蔓琳还没适应胸上的刺激，就沉浸在了下体得不到满足的瘙痒中，难耐地夹紧了双腿，试图和冯思佳留在她体内的手指摩擦起来。

"嗯...啊...佳佳..."任蔓琳抱紧了冯思佳的头颅"快...哈..."，冯思佳手指抽动的速度越来越快了，手指有力地撞击着肉壁，撩拨起浴缸内的热水。

"啪啪啪"水声和交合声融为一体。不大的浴室内回荡着任蔓琳的淫叫。"...佳佳...啊...还要..."  
任蔓琳的手摸到了自己的下体按摩起了红肿的小阴核。

"小蔓...你好骚啊..."冯思佳喘着粗气，一股劲把四根手指都插了进去，尽情取悦着身下的女人。"啊...嗯..."任蔓琳的双腿交叉紧紧挂在了冯思佳腰上，一只手死死扒着浴缸壁。两具白花花的肉体疯狂抖动着，浴缸内的水花都溅了不少到墙上的瓷砖上。

一阵猛烈的抽插后，冯思佳把任蔓琳抱上了浴缸壁。任蔓琳脸上浮起暧昧的红晕，还在大口呼吸着。靠在沾着水珠的瓷砖上，任蔓琳见着俯下身来的冯思佳自然而然地把双腿敞开了。

"啊...佳佳..."

冯思佳灵活的舌尖在任蔓琳充血肿胀的穴口打转，抓紧了她娇嫩的大腿内侧，冯思佳的小舌发起了对任蔓琳下身一阵又一阵激烈的攻势。

同时冯思佳扒下了自己的下装，黑色小内匆忙褪到了大腿处，冯思佳就把自己的手指伸了进去。那里早已湿濡。手指快速抽插了数十下，拿出时手上沾满了透明的黏液。冯思佳满脸通红从任蔓琳的胯间起来，舌尖舔了舔嘴唇上的蜜液。她的手指滑过红肿的花瓣，在一片泥泞中被吸入了沼泽。冯思佳一手掰开了任蔓琳的一只腿，搭在了自己肩上，这样更方便欣赏任蔓琳被自己操的样子。别看任蔓琳在外边那么正经，在里面可是骚得很，自己这样倒是让她更亢奋了起来。

"嗯...要坏掉了...哈..."冯思佳的手指扣着内里凸起的肉团，手指的抽插不停刺激着这里。任蔓琳糟糕的下体总有种想要尿出来的感觉了。冯思佳的指尖在里边大力地揉搓起这个肉团，任蔓琳的身体她了解到不能再了解了。

"佳佳..."

任蔓琳的身子突然一僵，冯思佳把手指干脆利落的抽出。就在那一瞬间，一股水流从甬道内喷射而出。喷到了浴缸里"哗啦哗啦"，还持续了几秒，任蔓琳羞耻到不能再羞耻了，但还是很享受着高潮的舒爽。

"小蔓，尝尝，上面有我们两个人的。"

任蔓琳毫不犹豫一口包住了冯思佳伸过来的手指"唔"。任蔓琳津津有味地品尝了起来。冯思佳的手指上痒痒的，自己下面也痒了起来。任蔓琳美餐了一顿后，冯思佳就迫不及待地把她再拖入水里。

鱼嘴对鱼嘴，冯思佳先是慢慢磨着，找到一个刺激的点后，冯思佳加大了力度。她们彼此紧紧抓住了对方的小腿，"啊..."勃起的阴核互相蹭着，冯思佳都要被这快感冲昏了头脑。刚爽了一波的任蔓琳也是如此，二人的腰身不断磨动着，把彼此最私密的地方死死贴合在了一起。浴缸内的水位已经降到了不能再溅出水花的位置。

冯思佳和任蔓琳的性生活总是很和谐的。做完后，疲惫不堪的两人若是没有很快睡去，有时会商讨一下诸如明天早上吃什么的话题。任蔓琳今天没睡过去但也没说话，她好像看到了冯思佳肩颈处有一颗不属于自己的吻痕。


End file.
